


What Are We?

by NoirAngel011



Series: Blue Butterfly -Pricefield Oneshots. [8]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Lesbians, Max is in the vortex club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: Max is part of the Vortex Club and goes to see Chloe after five years.Alternate universe where Chloe is not paralyzed but Max is in the Vortex Club and William is dead. Don't ask me what time-jumping Max did to end up here.





	What Are We?

Victoria and Max were sitting in the courtyard. Nathan came walking up. Nathan sat down next to Max and slid his arm around her. He kissed her cheek and she laid her head on his shoulder.

 

“Hey babe.” he said, hugging Max before she sat back up.

 

“Hey.” She smiled at him before turning back to Victoria, leaning back on Nathan. Victoria and Max went back to their conversation.

 

“So did you enter into the Everyday Heroes contest yet?” Victoria asked, raking her fingers through the grass. Max shook her head.

 

“I’m going to tomorrow. I just need finish up my English paper and I’m done with my homework though. So we can go out if you want.” Max said, crossing her arms over her chest. Victoria nodded.

 

“Wanna go over to my place and get drunk?” Nathan asked. Max sat up.

 

“Sounds good to me.” Max said. Victoria nodded in agreement.

 

“Max, I’m headed over to my dorm, you coming?” Victoria stood up and Max followed suit. She leaned down and kissed Nathan quickly.

  
“See you tonight. Meet us at five, kay?” Max said. Nathan nodded.

 

“See you tonight.” He smiled before getting up and heading off back towards the boys dormitories. Max followed Victoria, going off across the courtyard headed to their dorms.

 

When Max got up to her dorm room, there was a folded note stuck under her door. She reached down and grabbed it.

 

“What’s that?” Victoria asked, coming up behind the brunette. Max shrugged as she unfolded the note. It was scrawled in terrible handwriting and was written in blue pen ink.

 

_ Dear MadMax, _

_ I know we haven’t talked in years but I need you. _

_ Meet me in the parking lot of Two Whales _

_ 4:00. _

_ Hope to see you. _

_-C_ __ hloe. _ _

 

 

“Chloe, Chloe Price? The girl that got expelled?” Victoria asked, reading over the note. Max nodded.

 

“Yeah. She was my best friend. I should go meet her.” Max folded back up the note and slid it in her messenger bag.

 

“You should. Do you want me to go with you?” Victoria asked, walking into Max’s dorm room. Max shook her head and walked over to her bed. She sat down, Victoria did the same.

 

“No. I should go alone. Just tell Nathan that I’ll meet him later.” Max began going through her bed, taking out her homework and setting it on her side table. Victoria stood up.

 

“I’m gonna go change.” Victoria said standing up. “I’ll see you later.” she added, smiling at Max before she left the dorm and walked across the hall to her own dorm.

 

Max took a deep breath. Time to go see Chloe after five years. She picked back up her bag and walked out the door, headed towards the bud stop. She made it just in time and went off, headed for Two Whales.

 

When she got there, she spotted a blue haired girl leaned up against a beat up truck, cigarette in her hand. It took Max a second to realize that she was Chloe. Max ran up to her and hugged her, startling the punk.

 

“Max! You came!” Chloe smiled. It broke Max’s heart for Chloe to think that she wouldn’t come. Max smiled and pulled away from the hug.

 

“Of course I came Chloe! I missed you, you know.” Max wrung her hands out, starting to feel nervous all of a sudden.

 

“I missed you too, Max. I’m glad you’re here.” Chloe hugged her again.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Chloe asked. Max was eyeing her weird, in a way Chloe had never seen someone look at her like before. Max bit her lip in a way that made Chloe just want to go down on her, though she knew she had to control herself.

 

“I think I’m questioning my sexuality.” Max said, hiding her face in her hands. Chloe gently reached for Max and pulled her closer, lifting her off the ground. Max squealed before laying her head on Chloe’s shoulder.

 

“Is it bad that I feel the same way?” Chloe asked, lowering her voice to barely above a whisper. Max shook her head.

 

“Not at all.” Max leaned back and placed her lips on Chloe’s. Both girls melted into the kiss. They stayed like that for a few moments before pulling away.

 

“Can we go back to your place?” Max asked, Chloe still holding her above the ground. Chloe didn’t answer, instead she carried her to the passenger side of the truck and let her crawl inside. Chloe went around to the drivers side and headed off towards her house.

 

Max was laying in Chloe’s room on her bed. Chloe was curled up next to her. It felt so good to be laying next to Chloe again. They had been secretly seeing each other for two weeks now, in public pretending that they were just friends. Max knew that she was cheating on Nathan, but she was so happy with Chloe that she didn’t care.

 

“Hey Chloe?” max spoke up, breaking the silence. Chloe rolled over and placed her head on Max’s chest.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Max still hadn’t told Chloe about Nathan yet. Chloe didn’t even know that she was in the vortex club. She was scared for Chloe’s reaction to her being friends with people Chloe hated. So she kept it secret. It felt like she was living a double life, but she had to in order to keep the people she cared about most happy.

 

“I’m scared.” Max said, not knowing how to start this conversation.

 

“About telling me that you’re dating Nathan? About telling me that you’re best friends with Victoria? About keeping us secret?” Chloe asked, sitting up from where she was laying. Max looked shocked. Chloe gave a smug smirk.

 

“How- how did you know all that?” Max asked, utterly confused.

 

“I’m smarter than you give me credit for Max. I know things. And I’m not mad at you, to clarify.” Chloe crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. She giggled at Max’s stunned expression. Max took a deep breath before crawling over and laying her head in Chloe’s lap. Chloe began to stroke through Max’s soft hair.

 

“Chloe?” Max asked again.

“Yeah, Super Max.” Chloe wrapped her arms around Max and moved her so that Max was sitting in her lap and was resting against Chloe’s chest. Chloe pressed a light kiss to the top of Max’s head.

 

“What are we?” Max finally asked the question that had been plaguing her mind for days now, ever since she kissed Chloe in the parking lot.

 

Chloe thought for a moment before answering.

 

“Whatever you want us to be, Max. It’s up to you.”

 

“Well then I just want to get to love you forever, Chloe.” Max said before she leaned up and pressed a kiss to Chloe’s lips.

 

“Me too.” Was the only thing Chloe said before she kiss Max again. Max curled up into Chloe’s embrace, happy in the moment with Chloe. She knew that she could worry about Nathan and Victoria another time. They had all the time in the world, after all.


End file.
